1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tools used by golfers and more particularly to a multi-use tool that can be used to temporarily retain the engine compartment cover of a golf cart in an open position, remove debris from the soles of golf shoes, and remove liquid cleaning supplies and other fluids from various surfaces of a golf cart.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many modern golf carts are provided with engines and ancillary equipment, such as batteries, within an engine compartment that is positioned at least partially beneath the bench seat of the golf cart. Access is provided to the engine compartment by tilting the bottom portion of the golf seat in a forward position, toward the steering wheel, exposing the engine compartment opening. While this arrangement provides quick and easy access to the engine compartment, there are no standard structural features associated with the engine compartment or the seat that keep the seat in an open position. Traditionally, golfers may wedge a stick or other elongated object between the seat and the engine compartment. However, the sticks and other such devices usually slip out of engagement with either the seat or the engine compartment, allowing the seat to fall back toward its closed position. Many times, this occurs while the users head or arm are positioned between the seat and the opening of the engine compartment. Such support devices are further problematic in that they are typically stored loosely within the engine compartment, which permits the support devices to become accidentally engaged with moving components on the engine in a manner that risks damage to the engine. In those instances where the seat isn't propped open, the user oftentimes must remove the seat entirely from the golf cart.
Another problem encountered by golfers during a round of golf is the accumulation of grass clippings, mud or other debris on the sole of their golfing shoes. When the accumulated debris is discovered, most golfers typically search through the golf cart, their bag, or their immediate surroundings for an object that can be used to effectively remove the debris from their shoes. Oftentimes, no such objects can be located, or when an object can be found it is typically ineffective for cleaning the shoe.
Yet another problem encountered by golfers is the accumulation of dirt or other unwanted debris on various surfaces of the golf cart. If the golfers are lucky, they may be near a source of water or cleaning fluids to loosen or remove the debris. However, the golfers are not always prepared with a device for removing the cleaning fluid, water or liquid debris from the various surfaces of the golf cart. Leaving these fluids on the surfaces of the golf cart typically leaves water spots or unsightly stains or marks. When the golf cart has a windshield, such water spots and marks can obscure the golfers' vision.
While a plurality of different devices may be used by golfers to remedy these various problems, it is inconvenient to have to purchase and store several different devices on a golf cart during a round of golf. While the golfers could put several devices within their golf bags, such space is typically limited and, oftentimes, items stored within golf bags are “out of sight and out of mind” and unused. Other storage space on a golf cart is limited and may become inconvenient to use for those who don't own the golf cart. Accordingly, what is needed a single tool that performs a plurality of different needed functions on or around a golf cart. However, such a tool should be able to be conveniently stored on the golf cart for easy access.